You Belong With Me
by Vonlenska
Summary: After the jabberjay's incident, Finnick needs some time alone in the sea. Set during the Arena in Catching Fire.


**Disclaimer:** I'm still not owning The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins still does. Shame -as always.

* * *

><p><strong><em>You Belong With Me<em>**

* * *

><p>I walk into the water, my heart still beating so fast it hurt. Maybe I'll be having an arrhythmia at any time now. I'm scared; the idea of Snow having Annie at his mercy is too much for me. True enough they have said that it could have been easily modified, but what if not? Can't they see how much it hurt?<p>

Then I think about Katniss chasing after her sister. Little Prim is loved by everyone, she was so sweet and smart when Katniss first went to the Games…, I think no one would dare to attack her, but Annie, well, who knows.

Whereas my body is at water's mercy I let my mind go back to District 4. I pretty much know that she'll be crying right now thinking how much of a trouble she is for me –even if she's not. Not at all. I know she will be feeling bad for letting Mags take her place, too.

Oh, Annie, my little Annie… Why is it that they can't leave you alone? Right now I just want to be home and hug her; comfort her. I want to be home with Annie sitting on my lap and humming a lullaby to me, like she does when I'm not feeling well; like she did our last night together.

I remember that, outside the Arena, the last time I was in the sea was with her, it was making love to her while the waves caressed our naked bodies. It was glory. How I wish I could be with her, here and now..., but I can't afford having her killed, or worse: haunted by her own ghosts, again. It took us three whole years to have her almost back to her normal old-self; she passed from crying all day, to stop speaking, to her last stage: wanting to live with me. It made me happy; I'm still happy she wants me by her side. She has given everything up for me, and in exchange she didn't ask anything, but I gave my whole self to her.

Annie is mine. She's my angel with simmering, green pearls, for eyes. She's as mine as I'm yours: totally. I'm hers and only hers; Snow sold my body few times, but Annie always crept up into my mind these times. Well, since I first met her, she has done nothing more that creep on me with all her will and might. Not that I'm complaining, actually.

That makes me think about one thing; an important thing, mind you, It makes me think that my only weak point has been discovered; my only reason to stay alive. It makes me sick of how I have jeopardized Annie's life… It's my entire fault.

I keep walking far into the sea, trying to erase those thought off my mind, when I trip over something. I catch it with my foot and then grab it with my hand. It's a shell. An open shell with a green, shimmering pearl inside…, Annie's pearl. I can feel my eyes wetting, but it's okay: I just found a reason to fight again, and it's the same reason I always find…, life, love, Annie.

Then, without the others noticing it, a little, silver parachute falls from the sky and lands in front of me floating in the sea. The parachute is tied to a little cage in a ship's form, so it can be floating. Inside of the little cage I find I paper, when I unfold it is Annie's handwritings…

_I love you. –Annie_

I smile clutching it to my chest, and then I kiss it. I fold it again and put in one of the little compartments of my belt. I don't know how she did it to send the note to me, since I remember her being at home, not the Capitol. But I'm sure she has her ways; she always surprises me.

The chorus of a song come into my mind over, and over again until I repeat it out loud while walking out of the sea, and flashes of Annie singing it to me come to mind. It makes me smile.

_You belong with me, not swallowed in the sea._

_Yeah, you belong with me._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span>** I want to thank you for reading it, as always, and apologize for my bad English grammar... I'm still trying to get it better, so bear with it for now, guys! I decided to write this fic based on a mix of the jabberjay incident, and the song "not swallowed in the sea" by Coldplay. Hope you like it! (and jut by the way, I'll be posting lots of Finnick and Annie fics, 'cause I think there aren't enough!)


End file.
